


Child Inquisitior

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Inquisitor (Dragon Age), M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: The conclave is destroyed and the only survivor is a five year old boy who does not speak Common but French. Aries has no memory of how he ended up Theads but he knows what is going to happen he has played the games plus the DLCs. He knows he died in his world but hadn't expected to wake up in Theads as a child for that matter in dungeon. Alistair is king along with his Warden Queen Angel Cousland, Hawke is a warrior who sided with the mages and his compains stayed with him his lover is Fenris.





	1. This is Aries the main character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of my character reworking Aries so it makes more sense

**_Name: Aries Daniel Hawke-Lavellen_**  
**_Nickname(s): Ari, Danny, Baby Hawke(By Varric),  
Age: 5  
Race: Human (Elf-blooded)_**  
__**Sexuality: Bisexual**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Class: Mage**  
~~Specialization~~ **:**  
 **Looks: Aries is four feet five inches tall and weighs thirty-five pounds. He has shoulder length raven black hair that with silver tips his left eye is jade green in color while his right is a light blue.**  
 **Weapon(s): A short staff**  
 **Height: 4'5"**  
 **Personality: Aries is bit of a trouble marker he likes to cause trouble for people. He will get into all sorts of trouble as a child though he is mellows out more as he gets older but will still cause trouble. Aries is playful he likes to play around**  
 **Bio: Aries is from our world he was born and raised in Paris, France for the first fifteen years of his life until he was killed. He has no memory of how he had died or how he ended up in the fade in Thedas. Aries has memories of a life he lived in Thedas and it confuses him greatly his mother is Daniel Hawke while his father is Soren Lavellen. He is surprised to learn that his mother Daniel is a true hermaphrodite with both male and female organs he was born in Kirkwall in Hawke manor with help from Anders he was born safely. Aries was raised by his mother with the help from his godmother Aveline and his Godfather Sebastian whenever his mother had to do something that was outside of the city. He was raised in Kirkwall until was three almost four years until he kidnapped from the manor one night while he was asleep when he woke up he had no idea where he was at. Aries was found crying sometime later by his father's clan he was taken in by them he was then raised by his father Soren and his partner Savin. From the age of three until he was five years old when Soren took him with him when he went to the conclave since his father did not trust the clan as he had seen the way some of them would treat him. Aries would wander off once they had reached conclave his father had left temple to look for him which is what saved him from being killed. He would survive the explosion at the conclave only to end up in the fade well the kid did Aries himself ended up in his body and was the one to walk out of the fade the kid had died and he was to replace him.**  
**~~Strengths~~ :**  
**~~Weaknesses~~ :**  
**Likes:  
**◆ Being read to (As he is now five)  
◆ Snow  
◆ Rain  
◆ Dragons  
◆ Animals  
◆ School  **  
Fears:  
**¤ Heights  
¤ Blood Mages    
¤ His own magic   
**Dislikes:  
**▪ The dark  
▪ Storms  
▪ Blood  
▪ Sudden Noises  
▪ Liars  
▪ Traitors **  
~~Love Interest:~~**  
**Extra Information:**  
\- Aries has two set of memories they are crystal clear expect for his death in his own world  
\- He was not a mage so it confuses him a lot he is starting his lessons with Solas and a few other mage while in Heaven and then while they are in Skyhold 

\- French is his native language in his first life he hadn't realized it would replace the language that Aries actually knew 


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aries has woken up with very little memory of what had happened before waking up in the fade. Sorry that is chapter is short I am having a hard time writing it I will add more to it as I think of what to add.

Aries let out a sigh running his hand through his hair he was so very confused. He had no idea what had happened he knew where he was but no idea how he got there. Standing in one spot for a bit he had no idea where he should go from there he pushed his hair out of his face. Eventually, he started to move he could barely see anything at all. In the fade his right hand was sparking every now and then as he moved to where the light was.As he moved through the fade he felt like someone or something was following him so he picked up his pace.

When he got to the cliff’s edge he started to climb up it he had to be careful as he had noticed that he was smaller. Though as he got closer to the top he started to move faster. Reaching the top he reached out to the hand that was stretched out to him. The next thing he remembers being pushed through the rift that was at ruins of Heaven. Aries was able to stay awake and on his feet he would walk in a random direction.

The mark on his hand was sparking as the breach above him grew bigger he would let out small whimpers. Eventually he would sit down on the ground to wait for the soldiers to find him. Aries noticed that he was wearing a shirt that was three times to big for him. It looked like the shirt he had been wearing when he was playing with his friends and no pants or shoes. Aries didn’t have to wait too much longer for them to find him he waved to them from where he was sitting at. Getting to his feet he walked over to them as they are surprised to find a child as the only survivor.

Copplasing at their feet not able to stay awake much longer. It would be five days before he finally woke up he had no dreams. When he finally woke up he found himself in a cabin rather then the dungeons like in the game. Looking around himself as he sits up slowly in the bed he felt weak and very tired as he did so. Aries looked down at himself, he noticed that he was no longer wearing the shirt but now in clothes that fit him. Turning his right hand over as he saw it spark like it did when he was in the fade it was a bit strange since someone had changed his clothes.

Letting out a whimper as it sent a wave of pain went through him clenching his fist. Still looking down at his hand he heard the door open but still didn’t look up. When heard someone try to speak to him he looked up confused seeing Cassandra and Leilana standing in front of the bed. He could not understand Cassandra at all _“I’m sorry I do not understand you,''_ he said softly since it did not sound like English.

Though from the looks on Leilana’s face she can understand him. He hoped that she would translate for him until he can speak and understand what everyone else was saying. _“We mean you no harm child, but we need to know what you remember”_ ,Leilana told him gently. Aries let out a sigh of relief when he could understand what she was saying he had to think of what he did remember. _“I don’t remember much at all except for women helping me”,_ he said quietly which was a lie since he remembered a lot.

Looking down at his hands as he heard Leilana translate what he said to Cassandra. He was startled when he was picked up by one of them as he hadn’t noticed they were no longer talking. Aries looked up once more to see that Leilana had picked him laying his head on her shoulder as they left the cabin. As he was still tired since the mark was draining him as the breach grew he hoped that would stop once he stopped the breach from growing. Blinking once they were outside as it had been been dark he looked around there was hardly anyone there. Staying close to Leilana as they walked towards where they would meet up with Varric and Solas 

 


End file.
